Brevet
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Edward kom aldrig tillbaka till Bella. Hon blev tvingad att leva sitt eget liv, och nu åttio år senare, meddelar hon Edward för att berätta her det gick. SNÄLLA LÄS, den är bättre än vad den låter.


Disclamer: Jag äger inte Twilight

Det var mitt i på dagen och det stora shoppingcentret var fullproppat med människor, därför var det ingen som märkte, eller brydde sig om den unga kvinnan som plötsligt stelnat till mitt i en korsning. Däremot var det många som tittade en extra gång på de fem övernaturligt vackra personerna som kom gående ut ur en butik, det var även dem den unga kvinnan stirrade på. Längst fram småsprang en kort tjej med kort mörkt hår som liknade en älva, hon pratade oavbrutet om en ny butik som nyss öppnat. Bredvid henne gick en ofattbart vacker blond tjej, trots att de alla var ofattbart vackra slog hon med självklarhet de andra. Bakom dem gick två män, en mörkhårig och kraftigt byggd, den andre blond och smidig, det var allt man kunde se av dem för de var överbelastade av shopping kassar och skokartonger, precis som tjejerna hade de gyllene ögon och kritvit hy. Längst bak gick en ihopsjunken figur med brons hår och tomma ögon, han verkade inte registrera värden runtomkring sig. Men det var honom som den unga kvinnan stirrade på. Hennes bruna ögon lyste till hon hade känt igen mannen, eller i alla fall kände hon till honom genom en beskrivning. Hon verkade vakna upp ur sin förtrollning och gick fram mot sällskapet så snabbt hon vågade, hon ville inte snubbla. Samtidigt stelnade den älvliknande tjejen till ett ögonblick innan hon tyst började nynna på _barbie girl _för sig själv och fortsatte som ingenting. Den bronshårige ägnade inte någon större uppmärksamhet åt sin syster, även om det var uppenbart att hon försökte dölja något för honom orkade han inte ta reda på vad.

"Ursäkta", nästan viskade den brunögda flickan.

Edward var tvungen prata med den här unga kvinnan, han hade övervägt att bara ignorera henne, men det var något med hennes röst, hennes lukt som var svagt välbekant. Tanken fick honom att rysa och stråk av smärta for genom hans döda kropp. När han tittade upp och mötte hennes ögon blev han paralyserad, det var en evighet, sjuttio år sedan han senast sett de ögonen. Fast då hade de varigt i ett annat ansikte.

"Ursäkta", viskade flickan igen. Sen fortsatte hon snabbt, hon var nervös för hur detta skal av en människa skulle reagera. "Jag har en sak jag skulle lämna till, t-till dig." Nu hade resten av familjen Cullen vänt sin uppmärksamhet mot den stammande flickan. Hon tog upp ett brev ur sin ficka, det var gammalt men bara lätt slitet, hon hade varigt väldigt försiktig med det. "Jag skulle ge det till d-dig om jag någonsin s-såg dig. Hon v-viste att någon förr eller senare sk-skulle möta dig" , den unga kvinnan såg betydligt lugnare ut när hon lämnat över budskapet och räckte över brevet, hon tyckte inte om att stå i centrum.

Med ett uttryckslöst ansikte och lätt ryckiga rörelser sträckte sig Edward efter brevet och hon gav det till honom. Med försiktiga rörelser, som om han inte ville förstöra det sprättade han upp det. Långsamt vecklade han ut brevpappret, i flera sekunder stirrade han bara på den välbekanta handstilen, som, precis som allt annat som hade att göra ristat sig in i hans perfekta minne. Sedan började han läsa.

_Hej Edward_

_Jag har ingen aning om hur jag ska börja det här brevet. Från början var jag inte ens säker på om jag skulle ha kraft att skriva det. Det är därför det har tagit så långt tid för mig att skriva det. Iden fick jag för flera år sedan, men under den tiden kunde jag inte ens tänka ditt namn utan att vrida mig i smärta. Jag vet att det sårar dig, nu när du hör om det, men du måste få veta. Du måste få känna till min historia._

_Som sagt, de första åren kunde jag inte tänka på dig, det var en svår balansgång; outhärdligt att minnas, omöjligt att glömma. Orden du sa till mig den dagen i skogen, de ekar fortfarande i mina öron, även efter så många år. Jag var ett vrak, Edward, det måste du förstå, en zombie. När jag försöker tänka tillbaka på det där första halvåret, så mins jag inget annat än smärta och saknad. Men sedan kom Jakob in i mitt liv, en vän som alltid fans där och som långsamt försökte att pussla ihop alla trasiga små delar som kallades mitt hjärta. Det var en svår, nej omöjlig, uppgift, och den komplicerades bara ännu mer av det faktum att Jakob förvandlades till en varulv efter några månader av vänskap. Ja Edward, även om jag inte är en tankeläsare så vet jag vad du tänker; Bella, en varulv! Men Jakob har aldrig utgjort någon fara mot mig, han var min vän. Däremot så har han och hans flock försvarat mig mot fara, Victoria. Det var en lång kamp, och jag ska inte gå in på detaljer, men flocken besegrade Victoria och allt var åter lugnt. I alla fall så lugnt det kunde bli, men det var fortfarande ett stort hål i mitt bröst, den olidliga saknaden efter dig._

_En stund så gjorde jag massor med dumma saker för att få se dig. Bland annat lärde jag mig att åka motorcykel(det var så jag träffade Jakob) och jag var välldigt nära att hoppa från en klippa, men jag viste att du inte skulle velat det. Så jag slutade med det, började vänja mig av vid hallucinationerna av dig jag såg när jag utsatte mig för något dumt. Jag vet hur galet och oansvarigt det hår låter, och du har rätt det är galet. Men det var mitt sätt att överleva den första tiden._

_Efter några år började Jakob fråga ut mig, i början väldigt skämtsamt men sedan allvarligare och allvarligare. Jag sa förstås nej, du hade varigt mitt allt och jag ville inte försöka ersätta dig. Men en dag sa Jakob det rakt ut till mig, du kommer inte att komma tillbaka och oavsett om du älskade mig eller inte skulle du inte vilja att jag slösade bort hela mitt liv. Så jag började tacka ja. Både han och jag visste att jag aldrig skulle bli helt hel, men han gav aldrig upp försöken att hela mig, och för det älskade jag honom._

_Tillslut gifte vi oss. Vi fick två underbara döttrar och en lika underbar son, deras namn var Mary(Efter Alice), Sara(Efter Jakobs mor) och Antonio(Efter dig, även om jag aldrig berättade det till Jakob), och jag älskar dem alla tre mycket djupt. Jag såg dem växa upp och vande mig långsamt med mitt öde. Det var inte den väg jag hade valt, men jag accepterade den. Och sedan, efter många underbara år fick vi barnbarn. Mary fick två barn, Sara fyra och Antonio ett. Och av alla mina ättlingar är det bara Elisabeth, Antonios dotter, som ärvde mina ögon. Och, jag måste erkänna det, min förmåga att snubbla på allt och inget._

_Det är till Elisabeth jag har gett det här brevet. Det var hon som var mest intresserad i mitt livsöde, det var bara hon som accepterade min kärlekshistoria på samma sätt som stammens sägner, utan att döma. Hon har lovat mig att om hon alltid ska bära med sig det här brevet, att om hon någonsin möter dig så ska hon lämna över det till dig. Och om hon inte hittar dig, ge vidare brevet till en ättling i nästa generation som möjligtvis finner dig._

_Du ska veta Edward, trotts alla år som har gått. Trots alla tårar jag har gråtigt över dig, tror jag att jag förstår dig. Du gav mig möjligheten till ett liv jag inte skulle ha valt, men älskar. Du gav upp dig själv för mig. Jag vet inte om det var sanning eller lögn du sa till mig den där dagen i skogen. Det spelar egentligen ingen roll. Men du ska veta att trots jag är lycklig nu så kommer du alltid ha en plats i mitt hjärta, du kommer alltid att vara min Romeo._

_Kärlek, Bella_

Edward tittade långsamt upp från pappret, mot platsen där Elisabeth hade ståt. Men hon var försvunnen i folkvimlet. Med lugnhet viste han att han aldrig skulle få se henne igen. Det gjorde inget, för han hade fått vad hav behövde.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Jag skrev den här berättelsen non-stop och ingen har kollat stavningen på den, så om du hittar ett stavnings fel, kommentera gärna.**


End file.
